in your debt
by Tamura-chama
Summary: in your debt. deira meets zetsu, known as the beast in the grass village.. zetsu becomes in deiras debt because he saved his life one winter, by provideing food, clothing.. and a warm feeling in zetsus chest...called love.


_introduction  
__**The "Beast"**_

Once, in a lonely day of winter. a young boy was wandering the streets buying food...When suddenly a villager cried "THE BEAST! ITS BACK" and everyone started to panic and hide, all the windows and doors were shut, all shops closed.. And the boy, found he was alone. He ran to hide and hid behind some cardboard leaning up againsed a wall, he crouched there silent.. He had not heard of the beast but due to all the panic he thought it to be bad.

Moments after everyone was hidden, the beast appeared.. He did not look like a beast to the boy...He seamed...Quite normal...The "beast" appeared human yet his skin was black and white, it looked as if his body was split in two. It had green hair, green as grass and upon its shoulders there was a flytrap, it was large enough to cover over the beasts head and more! He had no shirt.. Just ragged trousers and a scarf. The boy watched him, as he walked around the village...Then the boy realised, he was heading towards him.

The boy did not think, for you see he was afraid as to why the villagers hated the beast so much and feared him. He ran the other way as fast as he could...And escaped.

…

_Chapter 1  
__**The Kind Heart**_

It was a day after the boy had seen the "beast" and he has returned, this time to try and find the beast. He searched and even asked the villagers if they have seen it, yet he couldn't find it anywhere. The boy searched for hours and it was beginning to get dark, he sighed as he pulled his purple fleece jacket together for it was cold and began to walk off home...That's when he heard it.. A voice...Whispering to itself, the boy searched for the voice's origin, hoping...Hoping he finds it.

The boy came to a alleyway where the voice was the most loudest, he hesitated to move but slowly walked into the alleyway he walked all the way in and around the corner to the end..And sighed, for the beast was not there...At least; That's what he thought, suddenly a loud clatter came from behind the young boy and the boy turned around fast pressing his back up againsed the wall...He could see nothing...No one.  
"Maybe it was just my imagination." Sighed the boy calming himself. He walked to the corner and turned and then...He saw it...The beast...Standing not far away from him. He felt scared. The boy had dropped what he was carrying and daren't bend down to grab it, his heart was pounding for he realised...It was dark, and nobody would be able to help him if the beast attacked.

The boy slowly edged himself forward towards the beast cautiously, and the beast..Wached his every move intensely, expecting the boy to either run or attack. The boy stopped and stared at him wide eyed, the beast could see the fear in his eyes. The beast watched the boy, as he reached out towards him. He touched him...The boy placed his warm hand on the beasts arm gently...He felt cold.

The boy felt the beasts cold skin for a moment then it tugged away moments after, the boy could see the dark..Cold look in the beasts eyes...And then the boy thought  
'His eyes...so cold...so alone...just like...me...he's deathly cold..' The boy then took off his purple jacket and to the beasts surprise he held it out to him. The beast did not move, did not react...For he was shocked...For no one, ever showed any form of kindness to him before.

The boy quickly shoved the jacket into the beasts arms and ran off down the alleyway and was gone, the beast stared at the jacket and then put it on slowly..It felt warm and soft...Unlike anything the beast has felt in a long, long time. The beast walked and saw what the boy had dropped...A box...A see through box...With food and juice...With a note on it. The beast looked at the note yet all it said was 'to the beast.'...The beast smiled, the first smile he smiled..In many a years.


End file.
